School with Gods
by Thanath Jack Lohitnavy
Summary: Gods, who knew they could mess up my life. My name is Jack and this is my crazy magical experience through Gods in modern age.


**This is a fiction about a teenager going to a school where gods are watching him and his friends. Embedding them with powers temporarily and crecreating confusion amongst them.**

"Ow"

I woke up in the middle of the night from a terrible headache, and I mean terrible.

I get up from my bed to get my medication for this headache. He looks at himself in his tableside mirror.

"Get it together Jack. Your first day of school is tomorrow, I should get a good night's sleep"

So I turn off my lamp and go to sleep...

"I don't think he realized what happened to him..." Ares, God of War said

"He shouldn't be a good candidate in your so called expirament, don't you think?"

Said his father, Zues.

"How can't he be, he's got all the qualifications I need..."

"It's those qualifications that will ruin your expierament. They're better than you think they are, more hightened than you'd ever think..."

**~~Day 1: Courage**

"Ja-ack!! Time for school!!"

That's my mom, always has that dire need for punctuality.

"Coming!!"

I quickly go downstairs to get my breakfast.

"Woah I'm energetic for a bad night's sleep" I thought to myself.

School. To hell the person who thought of teaching in the first place.

"Are you nervous Jack?" Mom asked

"Nah, I'm just excited to see my friends."

"Then go and have a great time sweetheart, and don't cause any trouble!"

I run into my study building, up the stairs, then into my classroom. And I'm instantly hugged by my closest friend, Tee.

"Hey!!" I yelped.

"Oh sorry, I just really missed our gaming sessions through the summer. Can't wait to get the team back together!" Tee said while still crushing me in his hug.

After a few more seconds he let go.

"Is anyone else here yet?" I asked.

Then I'm answered by a voice behind me.

"We're here"

And I turn to see the rest of my team, Atom, Pentor, and Poon.

"Well what're we waiting for? Let's play!"

While we're setting up, the school bullies came by and kicked Tee's phone.

I don't know what came over me. I'm not usually like this but I couldn't stand it.

"HEY!!" I shouted in fury. "YOU GUYS JUST CAN'T GO BY YOUR DAY WITHOUT RUINING SOMEONE ELSE'S CAN YOU"

Oh gods. What have I done.

The bully leader, Captain, came up to me.

"What are you gonna do about it nerd?"

And his gang started laughing.

Then I did the most unlikely me thing ever, I punched him in the face, hard.

**At the pricipal's office**

"From what I see you both deserve detention kids" Stated the principal.

"What!?" Both me and Captain exclaimed.

"But Jack punched me in the face!!"

"But you kicked my best friend's phone!!"

"And that is why you are both getting detention, case closed!!"

**After school**

"Detention? Already Jack? Seriously?"

My mom said in complete disappointment.

"Yes, mom. I told you I don't know what came over me. I was so angry at him and I couldn't control myself"

"It's okay honey. At least you did it for your friend"

"You aren't angry?"

"No, Jack. I get it, you were trying to protect your friend. But make sure that it won't happen again"

"Okay mom"

If only I knew what would happen, I wouldn't have said that last sentence.

I'm eating dinner in my room. Frustrated with myself.

"What went wrong with me today?"

I asked myself.

"You showed courage"

I spin around on my chair in surprise.

"It seems to be one of your traits, from your violence records"

I'm backing up against the wall, both scared and angry. The guy was wearing a military outfit with multiple guns on all parts of his body as i could see. Who was this guy? How did he know of my records?

"I'm Ares, God of War. As for how I know your records let's just say i have my methods"

"Uhh yeah, You're Ares then I'm Zues"

His eyes lit on fire, an explosion could be heard in the distance. Maybe this guy was for real.

"W-w-what do you want with me!?"

"I... want to see your progress in school"

At this point I was so confused

"What??" I asked like an idiot

"You'll see, Jack. You'll see..."

Then he snapped his fingers and he was gone. Leaving stunned of what I just saw.

Guess I just go to bed? Maybe he just wants to see my grades do well. Oh boy was I wrong.

"I told you the kid was perfect"

Ares said with pride.

"He stood up to you, if you play this wrong a lot of things could go really wrong."

Zues added with concern.

"Don't worry Pops, I got it all under control..." He spoke with complete confidence.


End file.
